With smiles on our faces
by Kindred01
Summary: What if after the void left Stiles it left a part of it behind. It's waits there under his skin waiting for the day for the teen to get the bite and Stiles fear is will he be the host or will he be in control.
1. Chapter 1

_(So just a thought on the new season, after Stiles was attack why whats his face. so this is just an idea something I typed out to see how it goes)_

Stiles was quiet as he looked up at Deaton, he was alone in the vet's offices shivering as he looked at the floor his fingers drummed on the metal table as the man looked at his shoulder and frowned "When did you get this?" He asked

"A week ago." Stiles whispered as he winced at the man touched it

"It's healing Stiles this type of wound shouldn't heal this quickly." He told him as he watched the teen turned around and looked at him.

"What does that mean?" He asked. The vet sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before walking into his back offices and then came out with something. Stiles saw it and flinched and moved away as the man walked closer to him "Is that what I think it is?" Stiles mumbled

"I thought this might be it. This will make any fox run a mile." He told him as he placed it on the table

"I…I'm not a fox not anymore." Stiles sounded funny as he spoke like he didn't believe what he was saying.

Deaton moved around as he watched the teen pull his shirt back on wincing at the bite on his shoulder "You were a fox Stiles then the void decide to rip itself out of you and do it so violently it left a part of itself with you as you left a part of yourself with it." The teen frowned as he sat down as he watched the jar on the table "You will never become a fox as long as you don't get bite any supernatural creature." Deaton told the teen

"Any? What if is forced by a genetic psycho with a feeder in his hand?" Stiles asked him looking up at him with sad and confused eyes

"I said any." The vet told him.

"How long before the change?" He asked, his voice shaking as Deaton sat next to him and watched him for a moment

"I don't know, it could be days, weeks even months." He whispered softly

"It won't be like before will it?"

"No. last time you were a host to an old evil spirit this time you will be in control." Stiles was quiet feeling tears burn his eyes as he tried to blink them away, he was terrified of the thought of becoming a Kitsune. "You need to tell Scott you can't go through this alone." Stiles looked around at him with wide eyes

"I can't?" Stiles stood up and looked at him and shook his head

"You have to." He told the teen as he watching him start to panic

"Not with this going on!"

"Especially with this going on. Your pack is tearing itself a part with secrets and lies you need to start fixing your pack by being the first to speak about your secrets and your lies."

Stiles sat in his room looking down at the floor his foot tapping away and felt like he was hypnotise by the rhythm of the found of his tapping. "Stiles?" Came a voice but he didn't hear it as he listen to the tapping. Lydia stood in the door away looking at him with a frown as she walked closer to him calling his name "Stiles!" She yelled a little louder making the tapping stop and for him to look at her.

"Lydia?" He croaked out, his eyes darted around the room before back at her

"Yeah I was worried." She whispered as she sat next to him "I know there is something eating at you." She told him, Stiles let you a laugh before he rubbed is face before looking back at the beautiful girl

"I was attacked by Donovan a week ago those Doctors did something to him and he was all teeth even in his hands. He bite me."

"Stiles why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I killed him. I…I was trying to get away and…and he died." Stiles whispered as he looked away from her. Lydia reached out and placed a hand on his hand and squeezed it "You're the first person I told because I don't think Scott will understand."

"He should." She told him.

Standing back up Stiles turned to her and bite his lip "That is not all, I've been having problems other than seeing my dead mother attack me. I went to see Deaton to make sure it was not because of the book." Lydia frowned at him as he rubbed his hands over themselves. "Deaton said because the void has ripped itself so violently from me when he separated us that he left a part of it self behind and it's strong enough to wait until I got bit." He saw Lydia's eyes lit up as she caught on to what he was saying and she stood up and walked over to him

"A dark Kitsune." She whispered, as she looked up at him Stiles nodded at her with a sad look

"It won't be like before, god I hope."


	2. Chapter 2

"You have to tell Scott." Lydia said as she knelt in front of Stiles she saw the fear on his face and frowned when she saw tears roll down his cheeks "Stiles?" She whispered

"It the same reason why I can't tell my dad." He said as he warped his arms around himself and shivered with a slight fever. The strawberry blonde pressed her hand to her friend's forehead and was worried for him

"But it was in self-defences Stiles?" She told him "Even Scott had killed someone in self-defences and I'm sure your father has." She said seeing the fear on his face.

"You have seen how my dad has been acting lately? And Scott seem to think that we have to take the higher road. Look at me I am driving myself crazy." He whispered, Lydia stood up and sat on the bed with him and warped her arms around him

"Then maybe Scott shouldn't be a truth alpha." She whispered to him, Stiles pulled back and looked at her with wide eyes "Why?" She asked

"Theo said the same thing."

"He knows?"

"He saw me."

Scott didn't take it well like Stiles thought, he told him everything from the attack to what Deaton told him to the fox thing. He was quiet as Stiles sat on the sofa looking down at the ground before he turned to Theo who have wormed his way into the pack "Is this true?" He asked

"Yeah I heard the attack." He said as he leans against the wall, he was shocked that Stiles would tell him. Theo was planning on dropping that bomb shell on Scott at some point but Stiles dropped it himself.

"Why didn't you help him?" Scott asked, he was mad but he wasn't sure who at Stiles for killing someone and keeping it secret, Theo for not helping Stiles and himself for Stiles not being able to come to him.

"I…I…I…" Theo didn't have answer and he saw Scott snarl at them and he saw Stiles shrink he looked sick. He was pale and shaking and it wasn't just from the change.

"Stiles go home." Scott said with a growl that frighten the teen "GO!" Scott snarled at him. Stiles jumped and then ran out the house.

"Scott!" Lydia yelled at him as she ran after her friend to find he was already gone.

She marched back into the house and slapped Scott cross the face letting her nails cut his face. The alpha looked back at her in shock as the cuts healed "How could you? I told him you would understand that you care for him and you won't make him feel like a killer!" She slapped him again this time a little harder than before.

"We all have done things were are not proud of Scott but you didn't have you to be so curl to him." Malia said as she walked up to Lydia

"He killed someone!" Scott pointed out

"So have you!" Malia yelled at him "So have I!" She growled as she stormed off out the house to try and find Stiles

"Deaton told him to tell the truth to fix this pack because it's falling apart, Kira has already gone and if Stiles goes this pack is lost." Lydia told him before walking up to Theo

"And you… should have helped him and for blackmail him into cover up you killing someone." She pointed at him as she jabbed her finger into his chest.

"Awo? He was going to kill Stiles if you haven't notices I have saved him more than once!" She argued

"Yeah and I know why…" She snarled "He was right not to trust you." Lydia told him before flipping her hair over her shoulder before leaving the house.

When Lydia got home she found Malia and Parrish waiting for her at the porch. "Have you taken another body?" She asked him, he shook his head frowning at the implication

"Can't find Stiles, his scent's changed too much to track him and I don't know where he would go because the jeep is in the shop." Malia said and she looked at Parrish as he stood in there in T-shirt and jeans "I found him and told him what happen.

"I do care for Stiles and I feel bad for what I've done to him." He mumbled as he put his hands into his pockets, Lydia played with the keys in her hand before looking back up at them

"Derek's loft." She said "He gave Stiles the keys so he could look at his books." They went to Parrish's car and they drove to Derek's loft.

Stiles wasn't at the loft and he wasn't at the school or the vets and he wasn't home. Stiles was missing and now the sun was rising and they still can't find him. They stood in Stiles bed room to find some things were missing "I'm going to kill Scott." Lydia growled as she sat on the bed just as the sheriff walks in.

"What is going on?" He asked seeing them,

"We have to tell him now." Parrish told Lydia, the girl nodded as she stood up rubbing her tried eyes as she stood up and walked to him.

"What? Is there another body?" He asked frowned

"No Sheriff… there is something we need to tell you and it's about Stiles." The man frowned and led them out the bed room and to the living room.

Lydia told Sheriff everything and she watched the man as he frozen to the spot "We looked all the place we thought he would go but we can't find him." She told him "Sheriff the change is making him fill even feverish." She said as the older man wanted to go into the kitchen and snatch the bottle of whisky and start drinking

"Why didn't he tell me?" He whispered

"I think he didn't want to see the disappointment in your eyes and well the way you handle the body at McCall's house might have scared him." Parrish said, they looked at the man who was sat quietly as he looked at his hands

"Oh god." John groaned as he buried his head into his hands

"Do you know where he would go?" Malia asked as she curled up next to the banshee, she was scared because Stiles was her anchor and she didn't know how she would handle if he just left.

"I…I don't know, Maybe he's gone to find Derek." He said rubbing the back of his head

"Why?" Malia asked frowning as she looked at the sheriff, she knew that Stiles was in contact to her cousin and the bounty hunter

"Stiles has been doing some research for them if they need it." Lydia said but she even frowned at the Sheriff "But that still doesn't make sense why he would go to him?" She asked seeing the older man shift uncomfortably

"We made a backup plan if Stiles need to leave Beacon Hills. He would contact Derek and then leave. But that is only if I thought his life was in danger. Stiles wasn't even to know about it!" He cried out as he tried not to let tears fall from his eyes.

"Sheriff if Stiles came to you that night after he killed Donovan what would have you done? Would you be a worried father or the Sheriff who arrested his friend?" Lydia asked softly. The older man looked up at her with water eyes and held his breath

"I would have been the sheriff." He answered before looking down at the ground. He stood up with a lump him his throat before wiping his eyes "He killed in self-defences and I can't fault him for that because everyone heard Donovan threaten me it wouldn't take that much of a leap that he would go after my son." He said

"What are you going to do?" Parrish asked

"Call him tell him I understand and whenever he is ready to come home I would open my arms to him."


	3. Chapter 3

2 days later….

"Stiles please come home." John said down the phone, it's been a couple of days and Stiles still hadn't shown up. It was only John that Stiles would answer the phone to and maybe Lydia and Malia and Kira because the idea of Stiles being a fox again and nicer one made her happy.

"Dad your drunk aren't you?" Stiles whispered as he curled up on a bed in a motel room, he had manage to find Derek he was alone and not with the Bounty hunter and Stiles was grateful for that.

"It's my fault… I made it hard for you to come to me when you need." He said, Stiles gripped the phone tight in his hands and wiped away tears from his eyes as he sniffed

"No dad it's not your fault I just didn't want to see you being disappointed with me. I killed someone." Stiles told him

"In self-defence I can't argue against that!" Stiles rubbed his eyes again and he sat up

"Dad look Parrish fixed it anyway." He said "Dad I love you and I will come home when I'm ready but that won't stop me talking to you." He softly

"Just make it soon."

"I will try. Oh and dad don't trust Theo he may act the nice guy but he isn't something isn't right about him." Stiles to him as he looked down at his other hand

"Okay I will, I love you Stiles." He said as he put the phone down.

Stiles closed his eyes and let tears run down his face as he put his phone down on the bed side table. The door to the room open and Derek walked in and sat on the bed and placed is hand on the boy's shoulders and stayed quiet as the teen cried into his hands. He looked up at the wolf with red puffy eyes before launching himself into the wolf's arms and cried even more. Normally Derek would push himself away but over the last few years Stiles had somehow become significant to him. He didn't mind that the boy held onto him as a life line. "It will be alright Stiles." He whispered as he felt the boy sit in his lap.

…Flash Back…..

Derek was alone in his motel room, Braeden was on a job for a group of hunters and it was one of those jobs where Derek wasn't needed. He was sat on the bed and was going thought the research that Stiles had sent him a 4 days ago while he listening to the rain that hit the window heavily. He was lost in thought about Stiles and that he hasn't heard from him for a while. When he was pushed out of his thought as he heard someone knocking at his door. He stood up and walked over to door his hand hoovered over the handle for the moment before he grasped it and pulled it open.

He froze when he saw the soaking wet form of Stiles standing before him, he stood there with red puffy eyes and a broke look across his face "Stiles?" He whispered to him as he reached out to touch his face

"P….Please Derek I need your help." He said as he stood there trembling. The wolf let the teen into the motel room before grabbing a blanket from the bed and warping it around Stiles.

"What are you doing here?" He asked him as he walked to the door and tried to see if he could spot Stiles' jeep but there was nothing there.

"I…I can't." Stiles sobbed out as he just broke down and cried. Derek knelt in front of him watching the way the rain droplets drips off Stiles face

"Okay-okay just claim down is Scott here did he drive you?" He asked and Stiles shook his head

"H…He won't listen." He cried "Don't call him!" He yelled as he saw Derek reach for the phone. The world looked back at him and saw fear on his face

"I won't call Scott. Who can I call?" He asked as Stiles trembled

"D…Deaton."

Derek spoke to Deaton and he told him what happen and wold looked at the teen as he looked hopeless and lost. "Scott said that?" Derek asked "Okay Alan, yeah just tell John I got him and he is okay." He put the phone down and moved back to Stiles who had fat blobs of tears running down his face as he looked up at him "You did nothing wrong Stiles." Derek whispered held the teen's hands

…..End of flash back…

Derek was worried about Stiles he hadn't eaten since he got there and his fever has gotten worst and because he wasn't eating he was just feeling worst he would most of the time be a sleep shivering and mumbling and the rest of the time he was curled up in Derek's arms. He had called Deaton a few time to ask him what to do and the vet told him to treat him like a pup.

2 days…

Then the worst happen Stiles woke up one morning and he screamed as he saw Derek walk out of the shower "Stiles shhh it's okay…It's me Derek!" The wolf panic, as Stiles feel off the bed and pushed himself into the corner of the motel room. He was looking at the wolf fear "Stiles?" Derek asked as he knelt in front of him

"W….Who are you?" Stiles asked as he pulled the blanket around him tighter. Derek fell onto his backside as he looked at the warm eyed teen and let out a shaky sigh as he looked at the boy wide eyed

"C…Can you remember me?" The wolf asked, the boy shook his head "I'm Derek Hale. I'm a friend your name is Stiles Stilinski you are 17 years old and your from Beacon Hills. You came to me after something happen between you and the alpha of Beacon Hills and you came to find me." He told him, Stiles still looked at him blankly as he bite his bottom lip

"I…I don't remember." He whispered "Why can't I remember." He asked as tears rolled down his eyes.

"I don't know? You've been ill since you got here. Maybe it's the Kitsune side."


	4. Chapter 4

Derek stood there watched the teen, Stiles was curled up a sleep after a whole night talking and freaking out the boy drifted off to sleep. There was a soft knock at the door and it made the wolf jump as he turned to the motel door. After peaking thought the peep hole he unlocked the door and let in Deaton "Thanks for coming I didn't know what else to do." Derek said, as the vet stood into the motel room and looked down at the boy on the bed.

"What happen Derek?" Deaton asked as he place his hand on the wolf's shoulder

"I don't know, I yesterday morning I was in the shower when I heard Stiles scream and I rushed in to find him pulling himself into the corner. He can't remember who he is or who I am." The vet hummed with a frown as he took in the boy's appearances

"Who was he before that?" Deaton asked

"Feverish, I was lucky if he would eat anything and his eyes would keep changing colour and he would sleep most of the time. I really thought most of those issues were because of Scott." Derek said as he rubbed the back of his head

"Does he know I was coming?" Deaton asked, Derek nodded

"Yeah I told him I was calling a friend to see if he could help."

"Okay can you wake him please?"

The gently woke the slight teen up, who open his eyes and looked at Derek with unsure eyes before they see a soften and the boy sat up letting the blanket fall off his shoulders down to his waist "Stiles this is Alan Deaton he is my friend I told you about." He said softly to him. The boy looked to the man that stood there with small smile to his lips

"Hi." Stiles said as he sat on the bed

"Hi Stiles." He said to the boy as he sat on the other bed "I'm going to find out what happen to you, okay." Stiles nodded to him "Okay, do you remember anything before you woke up yesterday?"

"Only my nightmare, it felt like it was so real." Deaton hummed

"May I see your back?" The vet asked, the teen nodded as he pulled his shit over his head and let the man look at the bite that was now healed "Okay that is good. Are you still feeling unwell?"

"A little." Stiles mumbled "I feel achy and tried." He told him

"Well that is normal for the changes you are still going thought." Stiles frowned as he looked at Derek

"You're becoming a Kitune." Derek whispered as he sat next to him on the bed, the teen leaned his head on the side and rested it on the wolf's shoulders.

After an hour of Deaton examining Stiles the vet turned to Derek and said that due to the stress of the attack and Scott up setting him and the stress of the body change caused amnesia. Derek leaning against the wall as Stiles warped his arms around himself and looked up at the vet "Will he remember?" Derek asked

"Maybe something might trigger his memories but for now he just needs to rest." He shook Derek hand and then the man was gone.

Stiles looked down at the bed spread patterns as he felt Derek walked over to him and sat back down "It will be alright." Derek whispered as he pressed his hand to the boy's back

"If I went back will have to deal with this Alpha."

"No you won't have to deal with him because I will be with you." He whispered softly as he pressed a kiss to Stiles temples.

"Will you? Will you protect me?" Stiles whispered

"Will my life." Derek told him as he kissed his lips. The teen moaned and found his arms snaking around the wolf's neck. He felt a burn in the pit of his stomach as he pushed himself up onto his kneels and kissed Derek back as the wold slid his hands under the teen's shirt.

They pulled away from each other and smiled at each other, Stiles blushed brightly as he felt Derek's hot hands ran his fingers up and down stomach, side and back "We don't have to do anything you don't want." The Wolf purred

"I want…I want…" What did he want, he can't remember who he is or this man but he knows he can trust him "I want to feel you." Stiles whispered as he kissed him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles sat on the bed, after he and Derek had a streaming couple of arounds of sex he was looking at his finger nails and notices that the nails were slowly turning black he watched as the black spread though his nails. Derek was out getting food because the teen was starving and especially after the sex. He heard the jangle of keys and then the door opens to show the wolf walking in with a large smile on his face seeing Stiles sat there wearing on of Derek's shirts.

Stiles got up onto his knees and smiled back at him as the wolf walked over to the bed and bent down and kissed him "You okay?" He asked, Stiles hummed and nuzzled into his chest.

"Yeah I just missed my big bad wolf." Stiles said, Derek chuckled as he pulled back and placed the food bag on the bed

"Come on eat up, I brought curly fries." He smiled at him. He was hopping that if he brought food that Stiles loved that the teen might start remembering something

"I love curly fries." He purred, but that is all he said as he started to cram the fries into his mouth.

"Hey-hey slowly okay you haven't eaten much in the last couple of days." Blushed slighted and swallowed his food

"Sorry I just love them."

Derek had called the sheriff to let him know what happen and the man was devastated and demanded that they return to Beacon Hills. Derek had agreed but aske the Sheriff to keep it quiet once they arrived for Stiles sake. Looking back at Stiles as the teen walked out the bathroom with bright whisky amber eyes "Hey beautiful." Derek said, he could feel his own off rumble happily about their choice of sleeping partner and he thought that was a first for his wolf to make that kind of response but he it made him smile away that they are both on the same wave lengthen. Stiles blushed as he pulled on a shirt and started looking for the rest of his clothes

"Derek I was wondering if I could a tattoo like yours." He asked as he fiddle with his shirt before slyly looking up at the wolf

"You want one like mine or one that is mine?" The wolf asked smiling as grabbed Stiles by his hips and pulled him close

"Y…Yours… I want you to mark me up." The teen said, the boy's cheeks were glowing red as his fingers made the sign on Derek's chest

"Didn't I do that last night and this morning?" Derek asked as he kissed the bites on the teen's shoulders

"Yeeees." Stiles squealed at the nip "But I want your tattoo." Derek grinned as he worked his lips up the teen's long neck before he reached Stiles' lips and grinned at him

"Where would you have it?" He whispered. "On your back?" He asked as he let his wolfy claws tickle his back "or somewhere different?" He smirked as he moved his hands to the teen's inner thighs and watched as Stiles took a deep breath of air as the man stroked the inside of the teen' thighs

"N…No." He said, as he shivered at the man's touch "Here." Stiles whispered as he touched where his heart is. "Just here."

"Perfect."

After Stiles got his tattoo they drove back to Beacon Hills Stiles sat nibbling his bottom lip in worry as they drove through the fog. Derek watched him from the corner of his eye worried for his little mate "We don't have to go back." The teen was quiet for a moment as he looked out the window

"I need to, I know I don't remember but I need to see him… my dad." He said quietly

"I just don't want you getting hurt." The wolf said to him. Stiles turned to him and smiled softly trying badly to hide his fear before he looked back out the window. He moved his hand and wiped the window as he watched the rain whip at the ground and other passing cars.

By the time they arrived in Beacon Hills it was pitch black outside and Stiles was curled up in the seat next to Derek. The wolf stopped in front of the sheriff's home and turned to Stiles who looked so cute and small and he hated waking him but he knew John was waiting. Leaning over to Stiles he ran his fingers down the boy's face making Stiles face move before he open his eyes and blinked at Derek "Ummm? Are we here?" Stiles asked with a sleep filled voice.

"Yeah, come on." He whispered. Derek slipped out the car first before being followed by Stiles to stood there looking at the house. The lights were on and it looked like it was filled with warmth Stiles turned and looked at Derek who warped his arms around the teen and lead him up towards the front door.

John open the door and stood there looking at his son hugging Derek's side and watched looked fearfully at him. Derek closed the door behind them and they all stood there looking at each other before John walked towards Stiles "Stiles…son." John said his voice was shaking as he looked at the boy. The teen walked up to him and fell into his arms for a hug letting the man cry as he held him Stiles was quiet as he breathed in father's scent feeling comforted by it. "I'm so sorry you have to leave." He sobbed to the boy

"Please don't cry I'm home now." He whispered as he saw Derek smile at him.


End file.
